Not Goodbye
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: The months leading up to graduation, which seems more like a death sentence than a time to celebrate. Based on the alleged spoiler that Blaine is a junior this year. ;   ;
1. Chapter 1

**This was going to start out as a short drabble, but then turned into a full blown one-shot. ;_; I don't want Blaine to be a junior, but if her really is, this is what I would like to happen. **

**Enjoy. **

**GLEE **

**October - 8 months before graduation**

"I'm so glad I'm not a senior," said Blaine, eyeing the stack of applications on Kurt's desk with distaste. Despite Kurt's protests, Burt had made him select at least another five schools, two safe ones at least, to apply to, just incase his dream school didn't work out.

Kurt froze, midway through selecting his outfit for the next day. He blinked once and looked at Blaine, who was back to flipping through _Vogue_.

"Wait - what?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, confused. "You…didn't know I was a junior?"

"No!" said Kurt. "I just - you're _older _than me! Your birthday is the month before mine and you're 17 now and -"

"Kurt, uh, I was…held back."

"_What_?"

Blaine flinched, putting the magazine down. "Remember how I told you about the Sadie Hawkins dance?" he began slowly; Kurt nodded. "Well, uh, I was thrown down some stairs when it happened and, uh, hit my head. I was in a coma for a month…and after that I had to go through therapy and well, by the time I transferred to Dalton I had missed too much school to catch up."

Kurt stood there, mouth wide open. He sat down next to Blaine slowly, reaching out to take his hand. "Oh my _god_."

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew and -"

"I should have," whispered Kurt. "Oh god, I just thought…I thought we were going to New York together." Hot tears began to build up in Kurt's eyes.

Blaine's face fell. "Kurt I…I want that, so much but…I'd have to join you a year later…"

Kurt sniffled. "That's not fair," he said. "I hate them."

"Them?" asked Blaine quizzically.

"Those - those people who _did _that to you. If they hadn't - then you'd be -"

"Shhh," said Blaine, pulling Kurt into a hug. "Shhh. It will be alright, Kurt."

"But the long distance -"

"You're worth making it work, Kurt," said Blaine softly into his neck. "I just…I hope I'm worth you trying. It might be…lame, for you to have a high school boyfriend in college."

Kurt didn't say anything for a long moment, then -

"I told you I'd never say goodbye," he said fiercely. "This is the communication age. We can do it."

**December - 6 months before graduation **

Kurt called Blaine twice before getting annoyed. When he didn't answer the third time, he texted him, asking where he was. It was the third day of Winter Break - they had planned to spend time together, though around designated family time.

He got a text back about ten minutes later:

_**Sorry. I was with Artie and Tina at the arcade. Is it ok for me to come over tonight? **_

Kurt read the message twice. He frowned. Last time he had texted Blaine, he had said he didn't have plans. And what the heck? Apparently he hadn't been worth being invited to this little get together.

In a moment of anger Kurt usually came to regret, he texted back:

_**Well, only if you can get away from your new friends. Wouldn't want to inconvenience you**_.

Kurt threw his phone back on his bed and stalked over to his closet. Putting together outfits would be the only thing to make him less angry at a time like this.

Thirty minutes later the doorbell rang. Since no one was home, Kurt answered it.

It was Blaine, a small frown on his face.

"I've been texting you," he said as Kurt opened the door. He stepped inside. Kurt shrugged. "What did I _do_?"

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "Apparently you'd rather hang out with my friends than with me on your Winter Break - thanks for telling me."

A look of frustration came across Blaine's face. "What? _Your _friends? Kurt - I go to your school now, too. They're my friends in their own right." Kurt snorted. "Kurt…what is this about?"

"We were suppose to hang out and - and you didn't even invite me," said Kurt, letting the hurt out for a second. "Tina is my friend, too. I'm even the one that gave her a makeover just before the school year started."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt…did it ever occur to you that next year you won't be at school with me?"

"Of course it has! It's all I've been thinking about since October!" huffed Kurt. "How dare -"

"And that I'm going to be alone at McKinley," said Blaine bluntly, cutting Kurt off. "What do you expect me to do, Kurt? Have no friends my senior year? Or do you not want me to reach out to some of the people I'll be at school with until next year, when I have no one? How rude would that be? 'Oh hi Tina, Artie, I know I didn't talk to you at all last year, but now I'm alone and need a friend.' Because that seems rude."

Kurt gaped at Blaine stupidly.

"And another thing - don't you think that I might have been talking to Tina personally about what it's going to be like next year to not have our boyfriends around? About having to maintain a long distance relationship, and maybe give each other tips and support on how to make that work?" Blaine actually pouted. "Why would you think so lowly of me, Kurt? So, we didn't invite you this time. But Tina and I were just planning a double date when I got your text in which you sounded pissed, so I rushed over."

Kurt didn't really know what to say. He felt…small. "I'm…I'm sorry." He said. "I just - I'm scared. I don't want to lose you already - not this early - and I just thought…"

Blaine took a step toward Kurt and kissed him soundly, all the anger melting away during the aggressive kiss. Blaine sighed once as they parted. "You're not going to lose me, Kurt," he said softly, bringing up a hand to wipe away the few tears that had fallen.

Kurt nodded dumbly. "So…when is that double date?" he asked, trying to change the subject to anything else. The corners of Blaine's lips pulled up.

**February - 4 months until graduation**

One week before Valentine's day, Kurt found a single rose inside his locker. He was shocked for a long moment when he opened the door, then a nervous, excited feeling started to bubble in his chest. He took the rose out and walked with it to class.

"That's pretty," said Blaine, eyeing the rose with a smug grin as Kurt put it on his lap during Glee practice.

"I thought so," said Kurt, leaning over to kiss Blaine's cheek.

The next morning there was a _huge _box of Hugs chocolates in his locker, which were much better than the regular Kisses. On it there was a note that read: "A Hug for all the days together, and all the days apart."

"I sense a theme," said Kurt as he sat next to Blaine in Glee club later. Blaine put his arm around Kurt and pulled him closer, smiling to himself.

Every day leading up to the actual Valentine's day was like this. A plushie of two puppies kissing, similar to the one last Valentine's day at the Lima Bean the next day. A twenty dollar Lima Bean gift card the day after that. On Saturday and Sunday, the florist delivered a dozen roses and lilies, respectfully. There was even a bouquet of daises for Carole on Sunday.

Monday, Blaine attached a pair of Lady Gaga tickets to the inside of his locker. Kurt almost fainted with shock. He was sure there would be nothing that could top that.

On Tuesday, the actually day of Valentine's, Kurt was more than excited to open his locker. When he torn the door open quickly, however, there was nothing inside but a note:

_Choir room, Glee practice. xxx _

When it was time for Glee practice, Kurt walked in, stomach flipping, his gift for Blaine tucked under his arm (his favorite candy and a signed Katy Perry CD that Kurt had fought for on Ebay).

Everyone was sitting silently. Blaine was sitting at the piano, large grin on his face. He stood up and took Kurt's hand, pulling him closer so only Kurt could hear him.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel," he said immediately. "Nothing can change that - not distance or time or anything. It will always be you." Blaine reached up and kissed him gently. Kurt wanted to hold on for dear life. Hold on to Blaine, to this moment - everything.

"Sit," said Blaine, a little breathless. "I have something to sing to you."

Kurt stopped the giggle building up in his throat and sat down next to Mercedes and Rachel. They were smiling at him.

Blaine sat back down at the piano and began to play a familiar tune, though Kurt couldn't place it. After a few seconds, Blaine looked up from the keys and stared right at Kurt.

"_You think I'm pretty, without any make up on…"_

Kurt's breath caught. For all his teasing about Katy Perry, this song…this was so much more than a song. It was the first time he and Blaine had met; it was the first time a boy had stood in front of him and sang his heart out, making him feel special.

"…_now every February, you'll be my Valentine - Valentine!" _

The way Blaine was looking at him…it made Kurt feel naked and vulnerable and loved all at the same time. Blaine had the most honest eyes of anyone he had ever met. And him, singing this song again, was like going back to that first day at Dalton. The best day of his life.

"…_be your teenage dream tonight…oh, tonight."_

Blaine finished playing the piano and everyone clapped enthusiastically. He stood and walked over to Kurt quickly. Kurt laughed, reaching up to wipe some of the tears (they were happy, they really were) away. Blaine leaned down in front of Kurt, grabbing his hand in his.

"I'm sorry for last Valentine's day," said Blaine softly. "I was so stupid back then and I just…I want every single Valentine's day from now on, ok?"

"I love you," was all Kurt said in reply. He leaned forward and captured Blaine's lips again.

He had to believe that there would be more than just this Valentine's day.

**March - 3 months before graduation **

Blaine was at home when he got Kurt's frantic call, telling him to come over right this second and that the letter had arrived.

Of course he knew what letter that was.

Blaine was at Kurt's house as soon as possible, letting himself in (he had reached that point with the Hummels months ago) and climbing the stairs to Kurt's room.

He and Rachel were already sitting on his bed. Finn was sitting at Kurt's desk and they were all just…staring at the two envelopes on the duvet.

"Oh thank god," said Kurt, jumping up and almost tackling Blaine with a hug. "I'm going to die - oh my god, I'm going to die."

"No, you aren't," said Blaine, leading him over to the bed and picking up his letter. "You're going to open this and you're going to start planning New York appropriate fashion for the next school year."

Kurt smiled at Blaine weekly, taking the letter from him with shaky hands. Rachel had hers in her hands now, and was looking at Kurt with a pale and worried expression. "Together," she whispered; Kurt nodded and he counted down.

They ripped the letters open and started to read quickly.

The screams that followed made both Blaine and Finn reach to cover their ears. The next moment, Blaine was on the ground, Kurt on top of him.

"Oh my god, I got it! Oh my god!" Kurt was saying over and over. Blaine reached up and covered his lips with his own.

"I'm so proud of you," said Blaine as he pulled apart.

"I'll miss you," said Kurt sadly.

"I'll be there with you," said Blaine, reaching up to move some hair out of Kurt's face. "Every step of the way. And next year, I'll be there physically."

Across the room, Blaine noticed Rachel's sobs of happiness and grinned.

**May 14th**** - One Week till graduation**

For weeks Kurt and Blaine knew their time as a high school couple was counting down quickly. While Kurt was excited, preparing for college and planning on visiting New York this summer, Blaine in tow, to look for apartments, he knew that his time with Blaine was diminishing.

Sure, they were going to do the long distance thing. Blaine and Tina were almost inseparable at this point, and when Blaine wasn't on a date with him, he was with Tina. They both knew that the next year would be tough, with Kurt in New York and Mike going to a dance academy in California. The friendship that blossomed from that made Kurt happy. Blaine had been right, months ago - he needed friends for his senior year, after all.

Kurt was busy now cleaning out his locker. Tomorrow was the start of senior week, where all the seniors had a week off until graduation. He had just finished his last high school final and if it was possible to feel on top of the world and lower than the ground at the same time, that's where he was.

Kurt was staring at the picture of him and Blaine together at the most recent prom (where thankfully he hadn't won), the old "courage" collage under it.

"Can I help with that?" asked Blaine, caring a small box, a sad smile on his face.

"Of course," said Kurt softly. He turned a pealed off the picture carefully, placing it in one of his binders before putting it in the bottom of the box.

**May 24****th**** - Graduation night**

The graduation ceremony began like every other. Mr. Figgins stood and gave his speech, congratulating them on making it through all for years. Rachel, who was Valedictorian, gave her (long winded) speech, which was surprisingly insightful. Quinn, despite her rocky start to senior year, gave the salutation speech. Hers was emotional, even mentioning the struggles of pregnancy in her sophomore year, but overall said she wouldn't change a thing in her high school career.

Before diplomas were given out, Mr. Figgins came back in front of the microphone to announce that New Directions would be singing the graduation song.

Kurt stood from his seat, making sure his robe was on right before grabbing Mercedes' hand and walking to the raisers on stage. The graduating members of the New Directions stood on one side of them, the non graduating members on the other. Kurt and Blaine stood in the middle, locking hands the moment they were close enough.

Was it really possible that Kurt already had tears in his eyes? But then, so did Blaine, which made Kurt feel just a bit better.

The song they had chosen had been "Marching On" by One Republic. Mr. Shue had tastefully given everyone a solo, though those graduating had been given ones that were a bit lengthier.

My the end of the emotional rendition, everyone on stage was crying. Even most of the audience, students graduating and parents and friends that had come to see the graduation, were tearing up.

After the last few notes of the piano, played by Brad, of course, had faded, Kurt was surprised that Blaine had been the one to fall against him. His arms wrapped around Kurt's middle tightly, like a child's around their mother on the first day of kindergarden, not wanting to let got and walk into the world.

Kurt hugged Blaine back just as tightly as Blaine allowed one long moment to sob into his shoulder. Around them, the other members of New Directions were hugging each other.

Mike and Tina were in a similar embrace. Santana held on to Brittany tightly; Santana was graduating and Brittany was not (being held back, sadly). Mike and Tina were in a similar embrace. Quinn, Rachel and Finn had pulled into one big hug, the bridges that had been burnt in all the years previously finally mended. Mercedes stood next to Artie and Puck as they hugged tightly, grinning despite her tears.

Finally, though, they had to part. Blaine was more composed after that, returning to his seat next to Burt and Carole in the audience.

The graduating class of 2012 was called, one by one. It passed by faster than Kurt had imagined it would. In what seemed like minutes, he was in his father's arms after the ceremony, more tears soaking through his graduation robe.

"I'm so proud of you," his dad said. "And so would your mom."

"I know," said Kurt, his voice thick.

Carole hugged him tightly, after she had finished hugging Finn, just as fiercely.

After parting from their family, Kurt and Blaine walked hand and hand to their car. Finn and Rachel piled into his Navigator to drive to the community rec center, where they would be having their grad party into the wee hours of the evening. (Blaine as Kurt's guest, obviously).

At 5 am, Kurt drove them all back to the Hummel house. They all crashed into their beds, parents not even bothering to tell them not to have their significant others in their rooms.

Already half asleep, Blaine and Kurt stripped down to their underwear and curled into bed (curtains of his room firmly shut). Blaine cuddled into Kurt's side, breathing out contently.

"I love you," Blaine said. "And I'm so happy for you."

"I love you," replied Kurt as he drifted off.

**June - 3 months until Move In Day**

Their goal this summer was simple: spend as much time together as possible.

Being as in love as they were, this wasn't a hard task.

**July - 2 months until Move In Day**

In July, Kurt, Rachel, Blaine and Burt went to New York for a week to look at apartments. They ended up finding a small, but affordable, one a few minutes from their campus.

Kurt and Blaine took a day to themselves to walk around the city, pretending like they were already a year in the future, when they would be able to do this for real. They held hands, kissed in central park and took in all the sights.

**August 20****th**** - Move In Day**

The morning of the 20th, the Hummel house was a frenzy. Everyone was loading the car and rushing to get ready. Finally, they were on their way to the airport.

On the way down, Blaine and Kurt didn't say a word. They just sat in the back seat, holding hands.

Finn and Burt helped roll Kurt's enormous suitcases into the airport (the rest of his things had already been brought to their apartment, a week earlier on a moving truck with Rachel and her dads).

When the approached the security check point, as far as Kurt's family and Blaine could go, his stomach dropped nervously. In just a few hours, he would be hundreds of miles away from his family and boyfriend until Thanksgiving.

They stopped near some benches, a few feet away from the check point. Kurt turned and looked at his family, tears already in his eyes. Finn stepped forward to hug him first.

"Bye, bro," he said roughly, trying not to cry, no doubt. "Tell Rachel I love her and that I'll call her soon." Finn had opted to stay in-state, going to OSU.

"Of course," Kurt said.

Carole hugged Kurt tightly, and for a brief moment, Kurt imagined that this was his mother, seeing him off to college. "I love you, dear," she said and she was fully Carole at that moment - his second mother.

Burt hugged Kurt the longest, trying not to let his emotions out too much. "You be good, kid," said his dad, patting him on the shoulder after the embrace. "Get those A's and don't spend all your money on 4th Avenue or whatever."

"5th, dad," said Kurt, a small smile on his face. He wiped his cheeks and finally, painfully, turned to Blaine. "Blaine…" he said.

In a similar manner as graduation night, Blaine launched himself at Kurt. He hugged him tightly, and Kurt gripped back, never wanting to let go. Quiet sobs racked both of their bodies and Kurt didn't even care that people must be staring, because this was the last few moments of physical contact with his boyfriends for months to come.

Blaine pulled back from the hug for only a moment before leaning back in to kiss him fervently, with everything he had left in him.

It didn't matter that they were still in Ohio, in an airport, and that this was horribly cliché - it was what they had.

"I will never say goodbye to you," said Blaine passionately, the moment he leaned back from the kiss. His hazel eyes sparkled with tears and Kurt nodded, laughing at the words, mostly because he didn't have tears left.

"That's my line," said Kurt.

Blaine shrugged, a grim smile on his face. "I love you."

"I love you."

"You better get through security, Kurt," said Burt after a long moment of silence. Kurt nodded, taking his carry on bag from Finn.

Kurt walked to over to the line for security, ticket clutched tightly with white knuckles. He turned toward his family and his heart jumped as he saw his dad's arm around Blaine's back, pulling his boyfriend in a side hug for comfort. He put his hand up, waving back at them. All four of them waved back.

This was not goodbye. Kurt knew that he and Blaine weren't going to end up like high school sweethearts usually did. He knew - and Blaine knew - that they would overcome these nine months of long distance and that they would come back to New York together this time next year. They weren't like all the other couples; they had something more, something real.

**FIN**

Just to break up any tears that you might have: I was THIS close to ending this fic with: "_Until then, Skype sex would just have to do_."

Please laugh and go about your day ;_;


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone suggested writing Kurt and Blaine's first meeting when Kurt comes back from school - quick little drabble for you! 3 **

**GLEE**

Kurt walked through the McKinley hallways for the first time in months. It was strange how long ago it felt. Now he was done with three months of college and it was amazing how…grown up he felt. He almost felt nostalgic.

Almost.

Kurt's body was vibrating with excitement as he made his way to the courtyard, where he knew for a fact Blaine was (thanks to Artie, his eyes for the moment).

Kurt had been lucky enough to finish up his classes for Thanksgiving break a day and half early. So today, the day before McKinley got out for break, he caught an early flight back to Ohio and had made it back in time for lunch.

He was going to see Blaine, in the flesh, for the first time in months.

Their Skype calls and constant texting had been good; sufficient, even. Their relationship was still going strong, but all the communication in world couldn't substitute physical contact.

Kurt's phone vibrated and he pulled it out quickly.

**Yo, we're in position. **

Artie had taken his role a bit too seriously - and was really getting into the secret agent stuff. He rolled his eyes, texting Artie that he would be there within five minutes.

Kurt walked outside and into the courtyard, eyes going straight for a table at the bottom of the steps. Artie, Tina, Blaine and a few other kids were there - probably the new members of New Directions that Blaine had told him about.

But _Blaine_. Oh god, he took Kurt's breath away. He was laughing at something Tina was saying, eyes sparkling and looking positively beautiful.

Kurt let his legs carry him to the table, in a daze. Kurt walked up behind Blaine, reaching out to tap his shoulder. "Excuse me," he said. "I'm looking for my boyfriend - real cute and a killer smile?"

Blaine turns around, eyes wide. He drops the fork he had been holding in shock and Kurt would have laughed if he wasn't too busy trying not to cry. Blaine jumps from his chair and launches himself at Kurt.

"Kurt! Oh my god - Kurt!" said Blaine, slightly muffled by the hug. "But - you're not supposed to be here till tomorrow."

Kurt's grins mischievously, arms still around Blaine's waist. "Well, I suppose I could leave and come back…"

"Don't you dare, Kurt Hummel," said Blaine in a serious tone. Then he throws caution into the wind and kisses Kurt soundly, bringing his fingers to tangle in Kurt's hair (something that he'll let slide for now).

Breathing in Blaine's scent for the first time since August makes Kurt's toes curl, clutching him closer and closer. Feeling Blaine's strong body against his again - there are no words to describe how much Kurt had been _wanting _this. Even though New York was lovely, and he and Rachel were having a fantastic time, it wasn't the same without Blaine there.

When they need to breathe, they finally separate, foreheads resting against each other and smiling stupidly at each other. "God, I missed you," breathes Blaine.

"Me too," replied Kurt. "Mhhhm, what do you say to skipping the rest of school? My house is totally empty," suggests Kurt, his voice low and thumbs lacing in Blaine's belt loops, pulling him closer.

"Why Mr. Hummel," said Blaine in a gravely voice that makes shivers go down Kurt's spin. "Aren't you a horrible influence."

"Hmmm. Well, we do have three months to catch up on…" said Kurt, imaging all the things he's been thinking of since he last spent a night with his boyfriend.

"Let me just stop by my locker first," said Blaine immediately, pressing a softer, much tamer, kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Get out of here, crazy kids," said Artie without them having to say anything to them. Tina is looking glassy eyed and Kurt knows she's thinking about Mike, who will be back tomorrow, too. The new kids are smiling at them, too. They must have heard a lot about Kurt, which is weird to think about…a lot of them are freshman.

Kurt pulls Blaine toward his car, giggling and kissing as they go.

**FIN**


End file.
